The Selian Family
The Selian Family is an infamous family of thieves, assassins and Summoners founded approximately five years ago by Molly (Ivory Selian) and Sarah (Ivy Selian). The Family disbanded many years ago and was revived in the later months of 2016 by Molly (Albany Selian), Logan (Cedric Selian), Sarah (Ariadne Selian) and Lozz (Jayson Selian). The Family had once again disbanded by the end of 2016, however, active Selian characters can still be located today in different Kingdoms throughout the World 42 Roleplay Community. The Selian Sisters Many years ago two sisters by the names of Ivy and Ivory Selian became an infamous duo in The White City, recognised for their many assassinations, murders and heists. They were responsible for the deaths of many Asgarnians in the battle between Eden Syvian's Yanille and Falador. After many years of working as a duo, they decided to expand the family. They picked up thieves, fighters and assassins and welcomed them to the family, with the promise of leaving a mark on the world. Gradually the family hit numbers of about fifteen to twenty people, and their acts followed them across the Asgarnia and Misthalin regions. Ivory Selian was known to be the more unpredictable and reckless one of the two. She was violent and headstrong, and usually the cause of the many murders and assassinations committed. Ivy Selian was known to be the calmer and more rational one of the two. She was well-read and polite, and although she had a temper, she almost always composed herself well. The pair recruited using two different methods, named fittingly after them. These two methods were known as The Ivy Method and The Ivory Method. The Ivy Method! All doves and butterflies! The Ivy Method is typically the more peaceful way of recruitment. Named after Exalted Ivy Selian, the method entails a polite asking, a brief discussion and a whole lot of free-will! With no physical violence, this method is often found to better suit the Emissaries in the family! Citizens are asked to join, informed of the goals of the family and invited to get involved! The Ivory Method! All falcons and larupias! Named after Exalted Ivory Selian, this method is one of brute force. People are taken from their lives without consent. These abductees get no say in joining the family, and get no say in their new lifestyle! This method tends to tickle the tongues of the more combat-orientated ranks, such as the Sentinels! The End of the Sisters The sisters worked for years to grow their family, to nurture it carefully to greatness, they killed, they thieved, they earned many a coin, and they imprinted a small mark on the world. Eventually, when old age caused them to retire from their villainous life, the two moved away to a Summoner's Town by the name of Taverley, and with new names and a new agenda, started their new life. They travelled, they made friends, bought homes and eventually drifted apart when the two took their new lives in different directions. From The Beginning, I assume. Many years later, three capable new Selians arrived. They picked up the family from the dirt and began to rebuild it. One of the three, known as Albany Selian, was said to have rewritten their conclusive moment in her diary - it would be a moment to remember. It would be the moment that the Selian Family resurfaced and continued what their ancestors had lain out for them. "We're back, Albany thought to herself, as she made her way towards the map table in the midst of the Stronghold. The place was nothing fancy. Nothing more than stone walls, sewer water and a few wooden bunks that were really harsh on the back. To the Selian family, however, this puke-worthy, underground shithole was home. It took her a while to realise she'd been lost in her own daydreams. A few blinks and Ariadne's voice were enough to force her back into the reality of the situation. After decades of being inactive, cowering beneath the Summoner's town, the three purple and grey clad figures were actually going to do it. They were going to make their mark on the world, as their ancestors had done before them. As if Ariadne could read Albi's thoughts, the woman spoke, "We're back." Words were hard to come by for the three of them, it seemed, as they stood silently, three pairs of grey eyes raking over the three-dimensional map of Gielinor that was laid out before them. The dripping of the leaky pipes and hole-riddled ceilings had never seemed so loud, so -... obnoxious. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. It was Cedric Selian that spoke up next. The man's face was concealed by an iron faceplate. "Where do we begin?" Silence took over. The trio were more overwhelmed than anything. Where would they begin? It had all been so easy. All those years of sitting on solid, wooden bunks. With a voice hoarse from what must have been nerves, Albany spoke. "From the beginning, I assume." '' More years went by, and this duo quickly became known as Primus Albany Selian, Primus Nox Selian and Emissary Ariadne Selian. Between the three of them, they slowly but surely rebuilt the Selian Family, and so began their new lives under the soil of a small Summoner's Town. The trio started off small, recruiting new members mostly through the Ivy Method, much to Ariadne's enjoyment. Albany and Cedric Selian seemed much less impressed. But slowly the family grew, member by member, and the larger they grew, the more bold the young Leaders became. It was this boldness that bought Jayson Selian back to the family, searching to snuff his younger sister, Albany's, flame, and remind her to be sensible. After a long time of being based under Taverley, the entire family moved to a large plot of land on the outskirts of Asgarnia, where Ivy and Ivory had lived before them. Speech of the Summoner After a few heists in Taverley, the Family became well-stocked in Summoning Equipment. The arrival of a Chaos Druid willing to help the family learn lead to Albany Selian calling all of the family to the Meeting Point of their Asgarnian Stronghold. In a series of notebooks written by Albany Selian, the Speech of the Summoner can be found, in the speech, Albany announces that all members of the family should learn to summon a familiar to help them from their day-to-day lives, whatever their role in the family may have been. ''Come first light, people had been dragged out of their tents and rooms in the name of a speech being made by Primus Albany Selian. Gathered by the pond, the Selians of old and of new came before the short, hooded woman upon the podium. And so, as the final few gathered, her speech begun. "In the name of the Selian Family, here, today, I make a demand of you all. From the oldest, to the youngest, everybody must do their bit. Under my own rule, you must all learn the magic of Summoning. Books and supplies have been posted in the middle of the camps. Within the space of one month, I expect for you all to work day and night if you have to, to come up with a Spirit Being that you will call your companion. These beings will work alongside you daily, throughout your lives. They will be beneficial to combat, to stealth, to building and to all other trades. You will pick the one that best suits your personal needs." Albany reached to push her hood back, as well as her wrought-iron faceplate, revealing a battered young face and rough-cut black hair. She spoke softly, then, a single word that was completed by a sharp whistle. "Iorek." '' ''From the south, beyond the podium came a groan, typically the sound made by bears. The sound of heavy paws thudding against the cobblestone sounded as a huge white beast charged towards the crowd at full speed. He was formed of muscle and thick fur, pig-small ears and oversized, glowing cyan eyes. He was an Arctic Bear, that touched easily four and a half feet at the shoulder, and over ten feet when on his hind legs. A black nose was settled upon his snout, a stark contrast to off-white fur. As the beast made it to the podium, he rose onto his hind two, the ten-feet beast letting out one hell of a roar across the ranks. "This is my chosen familiar. He is an Arctic Bear of the Spirit Planes, and he is known as Iorek. He is my travelling companion, my protector, and one of my closest friends. May you all make the correct choices when your selection day comes. I have faith in your abilities to preform such a task. Make use of them how you will, and trust in them like you've never trusted in no man, nor beast, before. These Spirits are, from this day forth, a symbol of House Selian." Albany cast her silver-grey eyes across the ranks, her hands coming to rest on the podium before herself. '"As I stated, I have taken it upon myself, over the course of a few months, to gather enough resources and books for you all to learn from. With any inquiries, you should come to me, Albany Selian. Each person should pride themselves on being one of the Selian, a family of thieves, of warriors and scouts, and from this day forth? A family of Summoners. Good day to you all, and the best of luck with your given task."'' From that day forth, Albany, who had been training as a Summoner for the majority of her life, turned the Selian Family into Summoners. The End of a Pretender It was about eight months after the family had grown to a workable size that Primus Albany Selian and Primus Cedric Selian recieved the promise of a fairly hefty coin reward, from a man by the name of Topper Thamorn. This coin reward would be their payment for killing the so-called "Pretender" King of Ardougne, Adrian Aerendyl. So two Selians, Marauder "Fennec" Selian and Primus Cedric Selian, arranged a meeting with the Pretender King, in the White City of Falador. Here, Cedric put a Teleportation Block spell on Adrian, and "Fennec" approached, and while Adrian began to talk about an Assassination he would pay a large sum of money for, put a bolt in his chest. It was at this moment that Adrian's Ring of Life swept him away, and his body was sent back to Ardougne. The Selian Family recieved a three crates containing 200,000 Gold Pieces, and went on to expand their resources, smallholdings and equipment. The Family Members "Exalted" I'''vy Selian - One of the Founding Sisters of the Family. * Selian '- Child of Ivy Selian (Unplayed). ** "Emissary" '''Ariadne Selian '- Granddaughter of Ivy Selian. "Exalted" '''Ivory Selian - One of the Founding Sisters of the Family (Deceased). * Savannah Selian - Daughter of Ivory and Harrison Selian (Deceased). ** "Instructor" Jayson Selian '''- Son of Savannah and Nicholas Selian, Grandson of Ivory Selian. ** "Primus" '''Albany Selian - Daughter of Savannah and Nicholas Selian, Granddaughter of Ivory Selian. "Emissary" Elizabeth Selian - '''One of the Original Selians. (Unplayed). * '''Lucie Selian - Daughter of Elizabeth and Peter Selian. (Unplayed). "Maurader" Peter Selian - One of the Original Selians (Deceased). "'''Lower" '''Ralph Selian - Joined Family around the Founding stages (Deceased). "Midi" Lucas Selian - Joined Family around the Founding stages. "Marauder" Harrison Selian ' "Midi" '''Nicholas Selian - '''Joined Family through Ivory Method as a child (Deceased). "Primus" '''Cedric Selian '- Joined Family through the Ivory Method as a child. "Marauder" '''Reece Selian - Joined Family through the Ivy Method as a child. "Marauder" Florence Selian '- Cousin of Albany and Jayson Selian. * '''Penelope Selian '- Daughter of Florence and Reece Selian. * 'Selian - '''Child of Florence and Reece Selian (Unplayed). * '''Selian - '''Child of Florence and Reece Selian (Unplayed). "Initiate" '''Toffer the Dwarf '- Joined Family through the Ivy Method. "Imus" 'Gylle Selian '- Joined Family through the Ivy Method. "Lower" 'Nora Selian '- Joined Family through the Ivory Method. The Ranks '''Furati: These are the lowest of the low. These are the newest recruits to the Selian Family, here to prove their worth. These are the ones that had to be forcibly taken from their homes and lives to join the family. These are the ones that wear all grey and black. They can be recognised by the sheer lack of equipment, and the disability to leave the Stronghold. Imus: The Lowest of the low. These are the newest recruits to the Selian Family, here to prove their worth. These are the ones that have handed themselves over voluntarily to the family. These are the ones that wear all grey and black. They can be recognised by the limited amount of equipment they have and the disability to leave the Stronghold. Initiate: The Initiates are the ones that have been around for long enough to prove themselves to the Family. They can begin to introduce the Purple of House Selian to their outfits. These are the lowest rank that are allowed their own choice of weaponry. They will be allowed out of the Stronghold, but not without the permission of a higher-ranking Selian present. Lower: These are ones that have worked with the Selian for a time. These are allowed out and about freely. Lowers are able to represent the Selian via the colours of their clothing while they are out of the Stronghold. Sentinel: These are typically the front-liners. In the base, these are the ones that guard the gates to the stronghold and bodyguards to the ones ranked above them. These can be noted by their chain/plate-mail armoured bodies. They may only wear fabric on the bottom. These bottoms must be coloured in grey and in purple, despite the colour of their armour. They may have their own choice of weaponry. These must only be close-range fighters with shields: No mages and no archers allowed. Midi: The Midi are proven thieves, assassins, scouts and warriors and are accepted as a part of the family. These are the first of the ranks to earn themselves the 'Selian' last name. They are the lowest member of the blooded family. They are respected by the Higher Ranks. These Midi have earnt themselves freedom to bring back new recruits when this decision has been clarified by Higher Ranks. Marauder: These are the ones that have been acknowledged by Higher Ranks and are way into their servitude to the family. They are more proven than Midi and can be assigned their very own squad of lower ranked members when needed. These blooded family members have access to all quarters of the Stronghold. Instructor: These are the task-givers, archivists, the plan-makers and the exploration experts. The Instructors are the ones that get the family jobs, supplies, missions and promotions. These are the fourth in command. Emissary: These are the word-scribblers. These are the ones that are more willing to settle things by word. They are the diplomats of the House. They attend meetings with outside sources along with the Primus. They are House Selian's representatives. Their position is simple: if a single Primus is present, the Emissary fall in direct line of authority and power. However, when there are more than single Primus is present, the Emissary can be overruled. Primus: The Primus are the second in command. There may only be three named Primus at each time. They are to be highly respected by the lower ranks, and can be recognised by the use of grey-and-purple ceremonial faceplates. These are blooded members of the family. They are the main decision-makers in the family. They have full command over all of the ranks below them. Exalted: These are the first founders of the family. They have the ability to overrule even the Primus'. While they rarely attend work outside of the Stronghold, they are the highest rank of House Selian. Many of the lower ranks, below Midi, lack knowledge of these elder rulers. The Selian Journals There is known to be a single set of nine Selian Journals in existence, written first by Ivory Selian and later continued by Albany Selian. These Journals are currently known to be in the possession of Penelope Selian, and detail the Selian's journies and experiences from the very beginning. These include knowledge on Landmarks, Old Houses/Families, Races, Cities and Summoning. They also contain information about all of the heists and assassiantions the family were responsible for. These journals have been known to be passed throughout the family, and are a notable source of information for anybody seeking out the Selian Family. Knowledge of these Journals, however, is kept within the Selian Family. The Journals are bound in either purple or grey, the colours of the Selian Family. Category:Families